John Benjamin Hickey
John Benjamin Hickey is an American actor with a career in stage, film and television. He portrayed Father Michael on the NBC show, The New Normal. He won the 2011 Tony Award for Best Performance by a Featured Actor in a Play for his performance as Felix Turner in The Normal Heart. On Broadway, he originated the role of Arthur in Terrence McNally's Tony Award-winning play Love! Valour! Compassion! in 1995, a role he would recreate for the 1997 film version. He played Clifford Bradshaw in the 1998 revival of Cabaret, which won the Tony for Best Revival of a Musical, and played Reverend John Hale in the Tony-nominated 2002 revival of Arthur Miller's The Crucible. Currently, he plays Sean, the homeless brother of Cathy, the main character on the Showtime series The Big C. He is openly gay. Career Education Hickey graduated from Plano Sr. High School, Plano Texas 1981 and attended Texas State University - San Marcos from 1981–1983 and was active in the theater department. He earned his bachelor's degree in English at Fordham University in 1985. Film On film, in addition to his role in Love! Valour! Compassion! Hickey played the lead in the 1998 independent film Finding North and played American novelist and playwright Jack Dunphy in the 2006 Truman Capote biopic Infamous, along with supporting roles in a number of other films, including The Ice Storm and The Anniversary Party. Hickey's best-known television role is perhaps that of Philip Stoddard on the short-lived gay-themed ABC sitcom It's All Relative. Since It's All Relative, Hickey has made many other television appearances on shows like Alias, Law & Order, Brothers & Sisters, Stacked, Undercover History, Heartland, In Plain Sight, and most recently Law & Order: Los Angeles. He appeared in Flightplan as David, Flags of Our Fathers as Keyes Beech, Freedom Writers as Brian Gelford, Helen Hunt 's directorial debut Then She Found Me as Alan, the remake of The Taking of Pelham 123, as Deputy Mayor LaSalle, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, the sequel to the 2007 film, playing Theodore Galloway, a fictionalized anti-Transformer National Security Advisor. He was also in Ted Demme's The Bet and The Ref. He was also in Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows. Theatre In addition to Cabaret, Love! Valour! Compassion!, and The Crucible, he was cast in the 2011 revival of The Normal Heart, for which he earned a Tony Award. He has also been in a production of Mary Stuart. Filmography TV *''The Days and Nights of Molly Dodd'' *''New York News'' *''Nothing Sacred'' *''3rd Rock from the Sun'' *''Sex and the City'' *''Homicide: Life on the Street'' *''D.C.'' *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''NYPD Blue'' *''The Guardian'' *''Hack'' *''Law & Order: Criminal Intent'' *''It's All Relative'' *''Alias'' *''Justice'' *''Law & Order'' *''Brothers & Sisters'' *''Stacked'' *''Undercover History'' *''Heartland'' *''Situation Critical'' *''In Plain Sight'' *''Timewatch'' *''Law & Order: LA'' *''A Gifted Man'' *''The Big C'' *''The Mob Doctor'' *''The Good Wife'' *''The New Normal'' Film *''Dangerous Music'' *''The Bet'' *''Normandy: The Great Crusade'' *''The Ref'' *''Only You'' *''Comfortably Numb'' *''Eddie'' *''Sin #8'' *''Love! Valour! Compassion!'' *''The Ice Storm'' *''Finding North'' *''The General's Daughter'' *''The Bone Collector'' *''The Lady in Question'' *''Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder'' *''Hamlet'' *''Life with Judy Garland: Me and My Shadows'' *''A Glimpse of Hell'' *''The Anniversary Party'' *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' *''Changing Lanes'' *''Flightplan'' *''Silver Bells'' *''A House Divided'' *''Infamous'' *''Flags of Our Fathers'' *''The Ex'' *''Freedom Writers'' *''The Hunt for the Boston Strangler'' *''Then She Found Me'' *''The Seeker: The Dark Is Rising'' *''Secrets of the Moon Landings'' *''The Real George Washington'' *''Living Proof'' *''The Taking of Pelham 1 2 3'' *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' *''Lincoln: American Mastermind'' *''Civil Unions: A Love Story'' *''Pitch Perfect'' *''My Eleventh'' Category:Cast Category:Guest Stars